Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'''Mantis '''is a character in Marvel who appears in ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War. '' She is the former foster daughter of Ego the Living Planet, the foster sister of Star-Lord, and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Mantis is portrayed by Pom Klementieff and voiced by Jennifer Hale in other media. Background When Mantis was a child, she was 'adopted" and raised by Ego the Living Plant. She became aware of Ego's plan in taking over the universe and lacked the understanding of social interaction. Personality Due to being raised on Ego's Planet, Mantis hardly had any social interactions with people from the outside world. However, after getting to know Drax and the other Guardians of the Galaxy, she came to know how to interact with other people. Mantis is known for having empathetic abilities, and understands many people For one, she knew immediately that Peter had feelings for Gamora, and also knew Gamora was scared for Peter's safety. According to Drax, Mantis, in a way was like his daughter, and noticed she had so much innocence within her. She holds a passive demeanour, always bowing her head in Ego's presence and being hesitant to attack anyone. Mantis does not understand what a "practical joke" is. Abilities * '''Empathy: '''Mantis has the ability to tell what's in a person's heart and feeling just by touching them on the wrist. She could tell that Peter Quill had an attraction to Gamora , feeling "sexual love" towards her. Also, when Gamora grabbed onto Mantis' neck, the girl put her hands around Gamora's wrist and realized that she was scared for her own family. She used the ability again when she sees into Drax's mind and sees his own wife and daughter being killed and cries, feeling his pain. * '''Pathokinesis': * Sleep Inducement * Enhanced Durability: Appearances * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Avengers: Infinity War ''(will appear) * ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 ''(will appear) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mantis was raised by the living planet Ego from when she was young. As a result of being raised in isolation with Ego, she has little to no additional social interactions, and tends to be naive, shy, and insecure. After the Guardians crash landed on the planet of Berhert, following their escape from the Sovereign, Mantis was introduced to the team alongside Ego. During this time, she trys to befriend Drax, who finds her ugly, though she doesn't get and take offence in his insults. When the team travels to Ego's planet, the two finally bond when Drax recall how he met his wife, and lament at her and their daughter's demise. Later, Mantis would betray Ego when she warns Drax what the former did to his own children, which Gamora and Nebula would eventually found out for themselves. Then during a three-way battle between the Guardians, the Sovereign, and Ego, Mantis uses her empathetic power to have Ego "sleep", buying the team plenty of time for Baby Groot to carry Rocket's makeshift bomb to Ego's brain. During the conflict, however, Mantis is knocked out by a destroyed Sovereign drone, and Ego wakes up to resume his attack. Drax later carries her to the surface so she can be rescued. After Ego and his planet are destroyed, Mantis would stay with the Guardians, and becomes a member of their team, as they and the other Ravagers held a funeral for Yondu. ''Avengers: Infinity War When the Guardians pick up Thor, Mantis wakes him up with her powers on Quill's order. The team decides to separate. While Groot and Rocket accompany Thor to create a new weapon, Mantis goes to Knowhere to retrieve the Reality Stone with her remaining teammates. However, Thanos kidnaps Gamora after using the Reality Stone. Mantis goes to Titan, where she and her teammates meet Doctor Strange, Iron Man, and Spider-Man and decide to ambush Thanos and take the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones. However, Thanos manages to take the Time Stone and goes to Earth. Mantis is one of those individuals who are turned to dust by Thanos' snap. Avengers: Endgame Due to Bruce Banner's snap with the use of Infinity Stones, Mantis is brought back to life, along with all half of life in the universe. She appears with the other Guardians, the Avengers, and the Masters of the Mystic Arts to fight Thanos and his forces on Earth. After Tony Stark snaps his fingers with use of the Infinity Stones to destroy all of Thanos' forces, Mantis and th other Guardians appear at Stark's funeral. She and the other Guardians return to space with Nebula and Thor as new members of their team. Relationships Ego (Former Master and Adoptive Father turned Enemy) He found her in the Larvae estate on her home world and kept her as his own. However, she later misinterpreted this to being his pet by Drax. She notably helped him sleep at night, but Mantis knew that behind Ego's true colors is a man who has killed his own family. Mantis grew terrified of her master, but still remained in his services because she had no where else to go. Drax Mantis formed a friendly bond with Drax after meeting him on Berhert. However, Drax was scared of her at first, as he thought her attempts to smile at him were disturbing. The two bonded on Ego's planet, as Drax was reminded of his daughter's innocence through Mantis' in naivety. Through Drax's kindness and friendship, it causes her to turn against Ego and warn Drax what he planned to do with Quill and his plan to destroy life in the universe. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Avengers Characters